Yusuke VS The Demon Toaster!
by Suckerpunch
Summary: After Chapter Black. (though may conradict events in chapter black) Yusuke is given another mission. Along with the help of Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and a few other friends, he is to track down and kill, the aweful Demon Toaster. Chapter 3 up.
1. You thought you were gonna get a brake?

Mark: Y'know, one day I was just sitting at my house, nothing to do, and I'm like, "Hey, I need some damn Ice cream."  
  
Jon: Dude, story.  
  
Mark: Oh yea right... but we didn't have any ice cream so then I was like "Dude, you gotta be shitin me, no ice cream?"  
  
Jon: WRITE THE DAMN STORY, BESIDES YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE ICE CREAM!  
  
Mark: Anyway, lemme explain a few things here. This is after Season Three aka Chapter Black, ok, I only know small bits and pieces of what happens during Chapter Black, so some of this may contradict what actually ends up happening. Oh yea, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Jon: This is the first fic that he's written that has ever had a SEMI-serious plot. So, criticism is allowed. Also, there is a spoiler here in a few chapters to a BIG OL' development in the Chapter Black series. You will be warned whenever this chapter is written. And with that, ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

Chapter One, You thought you were gonna get a brake?  
  
Yusuke was walking home from the arcade. He wore his black hair down for once, he had stayed up late last night watching porn. He had on his green jacket and a white shirt underneath with jeans and those white shoes of his. He had tried his hand at the shooting games, like he always does. He was kind of bad today. He had only gotten perfect on 9 of the 10 shooting games he played, so he decided to leave. But not before taunting the local nerds bye burning the massive amount of tickets he had earned and then throwing them in the fountain and running before security arrived.  
  
He opens the door to the house, and flips on the lights.  
  
"SURPRISE!" (A/N: I don't know if this happens during chapter black or not, but if it did, pretend it didn't)  
  
Yusuke blushed, hoping they hadn't gone into his room, the happy look on Kayko's face said they hadn't.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy BIIRTHDAY DEAR YUSUKE, Happy Birthday to you!!!"  
  
People started laughing because along with Yusuke there had also been Urameshi, Spirit Detective, and someone had called him a dumb human infidel.  
  
"Thanks guys, that's awesome!"  
  
Kayko looked at Yusuke "Time to have some cake."  
  
"After I open my presents!" At this everyone got one of those anime sweatdrops.  
  
It had been like 15 minutes. He had gotten several various items, a very wide variety coming from the demons in the crowd. There were only two presents left. Kuwabara's and Koenma's.  
  
"Here's my present Urameshi! Your gonna think it's awesome!"  
  
"Knowing you, it's probably your own dung."  
  
"SHUT UP SHORTY!"  
  
"Hn"  
  
Yusuke opened up the rectangular package and help it up, it was a video tape. Jin, I already told you demons were there, leaned in and started to read it.  
  
"Hot Wet Kinky Women 7"  
  
All the guys laughed and all the women blushed. Kayko started smacking Yusuke around and yelling at him. While Yusuke shouted curses at Kuwabara. After a few minutes everyone regained themselves and it was time for the last present, Koenma's. Yusuke took the rectangular package, a comment along the lines of 'thanks toddler' was heard and earned a few chuckles and a stern look from Kayko. Yusuke looked at Kuwbara's gift and then at Koenma's, his eyes kept shifting back and forth because they were both shaped the same.  
  
"This isn't another porno is it Koenma?  
  
"No, Yusuke, it isn't. You don't need anymore of those considering there are about fifty lying around in your room waiting to be rewound."  
  
Kayko got wide-eyed. And everyone there muttered "Uh oh" at the same time and covered their ears.  
  
"You have... WHAT IN THAT ROOM YUSUKE URAMSHI?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
Yusuke help Koenma's gift as a shield and the wrapping paper was torn of by Kayko's assault. It revealed at VHS tape. Yusuke looked at it curiously and asked what it was for.  
  
"It's the tape describing your next big case Yusuke."  
  
Everyone besides Koenma fell over at this.  
  
"First of all toddler. It's been only like four weeks since the end of that last whole life and death scenario. "  
  
"Oh right..."  
  
"And secondly, YOU'RE HERE, YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOURSELF!"  
  
Everyone besides the leader of Spirit World and the Detective nodded furiously at this.  
  
"Well, that is true, but... then I would have had to buy you an actual present... hehehe"

* * *

Mark: End of the first chapter. Hoped you liked it. Drop a review! C'mon, you know you want to. 


	2. Number Two of Doom

Mark: Awesome, two reviews!  
  
Jon: Dude, that sucks!  
  
Mark: No dude, it's awesome! Anyway thanks to melody89 and swear words are just another sign of your lack of creativity for your reviews.  
  
Jon: This takes place after Chapter Black and may contradict events in Chapter Black. Mark doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter 2, Number Two of Doom.  
  
"So pop the tape in already Urameshi!"  
  
Asuko (Spelling?) was drunk as usual and made the announcement that she had thrown the VCR out the window last night so the little men who live in the trees would go away. Yusuke had to reassure her that the squirrels weren't stalking her.  
  
"Ugh, well in that case we'll just have to use the one in your room, Yusuke."  
  
"Uh, ummmm, can I have a minute."  
  
Yusuke runs to his room and sounds of tapes being thrown can be heard.  
  
Eventually everyone got restless.  
  
"We're coming INNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!"  
  
Luckily for Yusuke's face, he had just got done duct-taping his closet shut, which is where he threw all the porn, and Kayko didn't have an excuse to beat the crap out of him. So the put they tape in and it did that whole Koenma productions thing, you know. Then a picture of the Toddler himself came up.  
  
"Hello Yusuke, I am here to explain your next mission." "WOW, the camera really does add ten pounds."  
  
"Shut up toddler, I'm trying to listen to you, er, I mean, you on the screen."  
  
"Along time ago there was a demon, a powerful demon who fed not on humans, but on human creations. Houses, wheelbarrows, wagons, you name it, he ate it.  
  
Kuwabara got a dumbfounded look on his face, "Why'd he eat that stuff?"  
  
"Now, I'm sure your asking yourself why he ate that stuff,"  
  
"HOW DID HE KNOW?"  
  
"to answer that Kuwabara, I'm just that hip."  
  
the Koenma who was in the room with them had to stifle laughter.  
  
"Anyway, to answer why he ate the creations of humans, was because whenever nature called out to him, so to speak, the human creation would come out, AS DEMONS!"  
  
Everyone in the room, besides Hiei and Koenma, started busting out laughing. Though, Hiei did find it amusing.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes laugh it up all you want," the Koenma on the screen said, "but these demons were actually very powerful. And what's worse, they could disguise themselves as there former selves."  
  
"Yea, after they got the smell of shit off them!"  
  
"YUSUKE URAMSHI!"  
  
"...jeeze Kayko, take all the fun out of life..."  
  
"... yusuke..."  
  
The sound of a gulp, was heard.  
  
"Anyway, as the human creations got more advanced, so did the demons created by Nushuco, the demon who created demons out of appliances. However, it also took more energy from Nushuco's body to create the more powerful demons. But one day, Nushuco tried to transform a toaster into a demon, he succeeded, at the price of his own life."  
  
'Heh, what happened, did he die from lack of a colon or something.' Kuwabara thought.  
  
"The demons created by Nushuco were now out of control, but Kewishan, the Demon toaster, devoured all of Nushuco's minions. And took there power as his own. Now, he can transform any electrical appliance into a demon. Though, fortunately, Kewishan had been locked away in Spirit World Penitentiary, under Maximum Security. Until, someone broke him out two weeks ago. We can't find any trace Yusuke, and although there hasn't been any signs a Kewishan's powers, or of the demon who was strong enough to break him out, we know they're out there somewhere. It is your job, Yusuke, to assemble Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama, and anybody else whom you think is necessary and track down and destroy Kewishan and his Partner. Be warned, though he himself isn't that strong, if Kewishan gets into a big city, he will have an army stronger than that of the Saint Beasts. And anybody who had the strength to break him out must have been at least as strong as Toguro at 50%. Good luck."  
  
Yusuke stood up and looked around his room at Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. Who all three nodded. Then he looked at Jin, Chu, and Rinku, they look surprised for a second along with Kuwabara, but they agree.  
  
Two days later, in front of Yusuke's house...  
  
"Yusuke, do you guys have to go?"  
  
"Ya kno', Urameshi, it gets kinda hard ta have a girl and be a fighter, ESPECIALLY Spirit Detective."  
  
"Hey, Kayko, it's a damn toaster alright! And I beat Toguro, all by myself, when he was at 100%. I'm bringing Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, because with them it will be a stroll in the park. And just in case this Kewishan guy does get into a big city. We've got Jin, Chu, and Rinku over there. See, my plans fool proof!"  
  
"I don't know Detective, this red haired oaf is a pretty big fool."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY SHORTY? YOU WANNA GO CAUSE WE'LL DO IT RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Rinku started to giggle madly. Kuwabara looked over at him and asked What's funny. Rinku said it sounded like he was trying to get in Hiei's pants. Many threats to Rinku, Hiei, and random passersby were then made by Kuwabara.  
  
"Alright, are we all ready to go?" Botan asked the assembled heros. After she got an assortment of positive answers she opened up a portal that took the to the part of Spirit World, where Kewishan was last spotted.

* * *

Mark: There's the end of this chapter.  
  
Jon: What will they find next time? Perhaps insane nose-hair clippers! Or worse yet! A VCR THAT WON'T LET YOU SET THE CLOCK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Oh, oh wait, they're all like that.  
  
Kurama: I would like it very much if you review.  
  
Fangirls: :click the review button so fast and so many times their computers explode from too much input: 


	3. Here's the Plan

Mark: Jeeze, I'm hungry, guess I'll check whats in the fridge. WHAT NO ICE CREAM???  
  
Jon: Oh, shut up. Just right the damn story.  
  
Mark: Grrrr... Thanks to Julie, melody89, and Lefty and her tin cans for reviewing.  
  
Jon: This takes place after Chapter Black and may contradict events in Chapter Black. Mark doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

* * *

Chapter Three, Here's the Plan (Kurama speaks! =D)  
  
Botan flew out of her newly created portal and looked back on the emerging heros. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Jin, Rinku, and Chu all came out of the portal and looked around. Everyone agreed that there was a strong power coming from some random direction of the forest. They walked for a few minutes to the forest's edge. Then Yusuke turned around and spoke.  
  
"Ok guys, being I'm getting better at making plans," Yusuke smiled smugly, "I have a plan for this. Botan,"  
  
"Y-yes Yusuke?"  
  
"You stay here and keep a watch along the forest edge, if you see Kewishan or any suspicious creatures leaving the forest you contact us."  
  
"Ok..." Botan didn't seem to terribly excited about being by herself.  
  
"Great, then Kuwabara, Jin, Rinku and I will attack that thing from the right. And Kurama, Chu, and Hiei can attack them from the left. I tried to balance the powers out so neither team would be too weak. Ok, everyone understand?"  
  
He got another assortment of positive answers from everybody, but one.  
  
"Yusuke, I don't think it's such a fool proof plan. No offense."  
  
Everyone turned around to see Kurama.  
  
"Well Kurama, if you have something you think we should do, go ahead you're pretty smart."  
  
"Thank you. You said you tried to balance the teams out right?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Well, Botan's team seems to be a little thin."  
  
"YOUR DAMN STRAIGHT IT IS!!!" the skinny pilot of the river Styx was embarrassed at her own comment. This caused all the guys to chuckle.  
  
"Yusuke, You, me, Kuwabara, and Hiei, should be more then enough to take on Kewishan and his Partner. Let Rinku, Jin, and Chu, stay out here and help Botan patrol the forest's edge."  
  
"I don't really see what the problem is here mates. I mean, we're in Spirit World, and this blasted toaster only can use his hocus pocus on human appliances. So what's the worry?" Chu stated in his Australian accent.  
  
Botan provided the answer. "They entered the forest from the opposite side we are now. And on this side of the forest there is a trail that leads to a permanent portal to the Ningen world. It would land them right outside a large city called, hmm odd name, Mabase."  
  
Yusuke didn't think it over very long. "Alright, that's a good plan Kurama. Ok, you four find some way to communicate between eachother, if you see anything get yourselves together and have Botan tell us. If we see anything leaving from their base we'll tell you, Ok?"  
  
This time everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
So they set the plan into motion. Our original four, dressed in their trademark garments. You know, Yusuke in his green jumpsuit, Kuwabara in blue and so on, started off towards the power they felt resonating from the forest. However, on the outskirts of the forest.  
  
"Well, wha's tha for lil'missy?"  
  
"Well Jin, it's called a spirit string, all you have to do it touch it and think about the person who you want to talk to and then say what you want to say."  
  
Jin was flying along besides Botan. Rinku and Chu were setting up camp.  
  
"Well, if tha doesn't beat all. Your quite smart lil'missy." Jin said with a smile.  
  
Botan blushed slightly, "Thank you Jin." (A/N: Yea, that's right, they're flirting.)  
  
Back in the forest, our four heroes marched towards their target, getting more and more sure of themselves with every step. Of course, this made Kuwabara cocky.  
  
"YEA, I CAN BARLY FEEL THEY'RE ENERGY IT'S SO WEAK, THE CLOSER WE GET THE MORE OUR OWN ENERGY BLOCKS THEIRS. HEY GUYS, TRY AND GET WEAKER SO THEY DON'T DIE RIGHT AWAY, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kuwabara's face got all distorted while he laughed. Eventually Hiei hit a fly that landed on his neck and threw the dead body down Kuwabara's throat.  
  
"AHAHAGAHKACGAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! SUFFOCATINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So, Detective, is it just me or could either you or I take this out with one attack."  
  
"Yea Hiei, My shotgun would easily clean them out, except maybe for Kewishan and whoever broke him out. Your Dragon of the Darkness Flame would have the same effect."  
  
"URAMSHI, WHAT ABOUT ME???"  
  
"What about you you red haired buffoon."  
  
"SHORTYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"  
  
"It's nothing personal Kuwabara, its just you don't have a wide hitting attack. I'm sure you could take out most of the army and Kewishan. Now his partner would probably rip you to shreds."  
  
"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????????? ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????"  
  
"Silence oaf, or we'll lose the element of surprise. Even if we can destroy these guys with ease, it's best to take them quickly."  
  
"Hiei's right. Yusuke, when we get to the base, I have a plan."  
  
"Yea Kurama?"  
  
"You, Kuwabara, and I all attack their armies head on and Hiei waits in the background until Kewishan comes out, then Hiei quickly slaughters him so that there will be far less risk involved in this mission. And when his partner comes out you face him down, and while your doing that I'll slip the death plant in him."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me!"

* * *

Mark: Well, looks like they have this neatly under control, but what if Kewishan does get into the city?  
  
Jon: It doesn't really matter, Jin, Rinku, and Chu could easily kill that damned toaster.  
  
Rinku: Your damn right we could! I'm bettin' I could take him out in one attack!  
  
Jon: Could not.  
  
Rinku: Could too.  
  
Jon: Could not.  
  
Rinku: Could too.  
  
Jon: Could not.  
  
Rinku: Could too.  
  
Jon: Could not.  
  
Rinku: Could too.  
  
Mark: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Jon and Rinku: Yes, whatever you say omighty author.  
  
Mark: Ya damn right I'm the omighty author!  
  
Kuwabara: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
Hiei: Noone likes you. Go away.  
  
Kuwabara: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwww. This is 900 words long. REVIEW!  



End file.
